The Vanguard: Miraculously Incredible
by dobokdude
Summary: Violet has had quite a time of it lately. Between her father's biggest fan turned nemesis, the Underminer, and of course school it's been alot to handle. But when her family joins the movement to bring back supers, she'll find someone miraculous along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculously Incredible**

 **[The following story has already been posted in the Miraculous Ladybug category. This is simply a copy and paste]**

 **Hey guys! SOOOO SORRY for a long a hiatus, but finishing high school and prepping for college will do that to you. But I'm back. I have plans for my other stories but I saw the Incredibles 2 the day after it released and man was the 14 year wait worth it! I even bought the LEGO game on Steam.**

 **Anyway, Back when I was 15 I got obsessed with the Incredibles over a three day weekend, constantly watching the first film and reading as much fanfiction as I could find. But now, having become a fan of Miraculous Ladybug, I knew that this would be the opportune time for a crossover of great sorts.**

 **Now, as for why this isn't going into the official crossover category is 1: I plan for this to crossover with other fandoms as well(it's gonna be broad). 2: The Miraculous Characters will still be the focus. Trust me, you guys are gonna be in for a sweet ride;)**

 **NOTE: All properties used in this story are not owned by me and belong to their rightful owners.**

 **So without further ado, I give you Miraculously Incredible!**

 **Chapter 1: Undermining Young Love**

Alya Cesaire was both sighing and wincing in pain as her friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng dragged her up to her room, which was on the top floor of her parents' bakery. School had just been let out a mere 15 minutes ago, yet the French-Chinese teen had told her Creole companion that there was something she couldn't wait to tell her once they got to her place.

''Okay Marinette, we're here.'' Alya said, rubbing her shoulder relieved it wasn't dislocated. ''Now girl, what is it you wanted to show me?''

Marinette took several deep breaths, and then spoke, ''SoyouknowhowAdrienhadthatphotoshootheinvitedmetothedayafterthatfiascowithJaggedStone'srealityshow?''

Alya rolled her eyes. ''Duh.'' She said, surprisingly able to make out Marinette's accelerated speech which she had gotten used to over the years.

Marinette's grin grew bigger, and she balled up her fists and practically began jumping up and down, ''He wants me to be in his shoot at the Eiffel Tower and it's today!''

Alya actually managed a small smile for her friend. She did think Marinette's crush on Adrien was cute, even though it was _really_ excessive at times. ''Okay, great. So, you go, you watch him shoot, you talk to him after. You know, just treat him like a normal person.''

''But you don't get it Alya. He isn't some average boy. The average boy doesn't have that kind of warm smile, that genuine goodness, and hooot bod…'' The girl began to trail off,an entranced look on her face and a dribble of drool actually beginning to fall from the corner of her mouth.

Alya shook her head and grabbed a tissue, wiping the mouth of her friend. ''Come on girl, I'm serious. Sure Adrien's cute but he isn't some kind of god or all-mighty hero. Trust me, no elaborate schemes this time. Just talk to him, okay?''

Marinette looked down and sighed, then looked back up with a determined grin. ''Alright, I'll talk to him.''

''That's my girl!'' Alya said, the two girls high fiving each other. Alya then began to head towards the stairs, ''Need me to go with you, as a chaperone?'' Alya asked with a sly look.

''No thanks Alya. I've got it this time, I'm sure of it.''

Alya shrugged, before waving goodbye to her friend and heading down to leave the bakery. Marinette sat at her vanity mirror, checking the time on her phone. 3:04, the shoot was at 4:30. Suddenly there was a small woosh as Tikki, her kwami who was her friend and the catalyst for her alter ego Ladybug, shot out of her purse. ''This really seems to be your chance, Marinette.''

''I know Tikki, this is the opportunity of lifetime. And what if I'm in the photoshoot with Adrien?! I have to look my best!'' Marinette then began to check her face for any blemishes whatsoever, dotting a few minor pimples and dimples with cover up. Tikki shook her head, and then flew right up to her host's face. ''Marinette, you know if Adrien is really the one for you, he'd like you as you are. Honestly, I don't know why you humans spend so much time obsessing over supposed imperfections.''

Marinette smiled and patted Tikki on the head. ''Thanks Tikki. I just want this to be perfect is all. And I don't want to ruin anything for Adrien either.''

''Trust me. Just be yourself...though tone it down a little.''

Marinette giggled. ''Thanks Tikki.'' She replied with a hint of sarcasm. She then began to pull out the homework for Ms. Mendeleiev's class. ''I just hope Adrien is doing alright…''

…..

''Awww man, do you really have to do this photoshoot now?''

Adrien sighed, exasperated with the cheese loving kwami. ''We've been over this Plagg. These shoots are very important to my father. Besides, it'll only be two hours at most.'' The black cat Kwami sighed in defeat. ''Well I better get some good camembert cheese after this.'' Adrien chuckled, ''Trust me you will, Plagg. Now find somewhere to hide, we gotta leave for the shoot now. Plagg complied for once, hiding in one of the cases of clothing Adrien was to model in. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door of the bedroom. ''Adrien?''

''Come in father.''

Gabriel Agreste walked in, inspecting his son and his luggage. ''Are you prepared for the photoshoot?''

''Yes father. As you can see I have everything ready to go.'' Adrien said gesturing to the cases.

''Good. Now remember, this shoot is going to be more important than the others. I have a very special client from the United States who if satisfied, could be a seller of our new Fall line.''

Adrien perked up a bit hearing this. While modeling may not have been his most favorite activity, he did like the feeling of helping his father's business, as it was one of the few times he felt like he was pleasing his father. Agreste's had a strong market in Europe and had gained traction in the East, but progress had been slow in America. Until now.

''This is great father! You've been looking forward to this opportunity for a long time.'' Gabriel nodded, adjusting his tie. ''Yes, and so since you seem to understand the weight of this shoot, you will exceed my expectations.''

Adrien's small smile dropped. ''Yes father. Though is it okay if a friend attends the shoot?''

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. ''The baker girl? Well she does have decent fashion potential, and doesn't appear to be a hooligan despite ''borrowing'' my design book. Very well, so long as she isn't a distraction.''

''Thank you, father.'' Adrien said, grabbing the two cases and walking down the stairs. Nathalie and the Gorilla stood waiting at the limo. Gorilla took the cases from Adrien and put them in the trunk while everyone else got in. Once everyone was buckled in, the limo drove off. In less than 5 minutes, the limo was at the Champ De Mars. In the distance across the vast green was the Eiffel Tower, standing in all its glory.

Everyone got out and the Gorilla took the boxes out and headed towards the shooting area. Adrien looked and saw his photographer Vincent who was setting up some props for the photoshoot, and gave the Italian picture taker a friendly wave which was returned. But not far from Vincent was a Caucasian man with angular facial features, a soul patch and blonde hair in a cowlick, a blue suit and dark sunglasses. The man was tall and thin, but not skinny and lanky. He saw the Agretes and walked over, extending his hand to Gabriel with a smile . ''Hey there, Gabe! Hope you got something special for me.''

Gabriel smiled in returned, returning the handshake. ''Of course Wayne. Only the best for a potential investor. This is my son Adrien, he will be modelling for you today.'' Gabriel said motioning the 14 year old forward. ''Adrien this is Mr Wayne Edwards, owner of Nelson' shook the boy's hand ''Hey there son. Hope you make me proud today.'' Adrien managed a smile. Without his sunglasses, Adrien could see Wayne's blue eyes. They seemed friendly, but Adrien couldn't help put feel a sense of intimidation in them too. ''I will sir. Promise.'' Just then Adrien looked behind Wayne, and saw Marinette. Though she had her usual attire on, she still looked...prettier than usual. ''Excuse me, sir, father.'' Adrien said but both men had begun talking to each other already. Adrien walked over to her, and saw that in the sunlight, the contour of Marinette's skin looked clearer. ''Hey Marinette, thank for coming.''

''No problem. I mean with summer bringing so many hot things, why not see something hotter...er..I mean you know because this is supposed to be a really important photoshoot for your dad's company right?'' she said, blushing at cursing silently to herself for her poor word choice. Adrien chuckled and nodded. ''Yep, that guy over there,he's the American businessman who's considering having Agreste's clothing sold at his franchise of retailers.''

''That's great! I mean, your father's company makes the best clothes, so I always wondered why it was so hard getting it sold overseas.''

''Eh, America has alot of its own fashion tycoons. Old Navy, even Nike. But if all goes well, they can add Agreste to the list. Anyway, gotta go get ready. Wish me luck.''

Before the dark-haired girl could do just that, the ground began to rumble and shake. Several bystanders began panicking, running in different directions. Others were shouting ''Earthquake!'' while grasping for dear life onto nearby poles and benches. Suddenly the ground began to crumble and then split open. That was when the sound of grinding metal against the dirt crust filled the air and then a large metal tip emerged. It became bigger until one could see it was a drill, and following the drill was a large tank like machine. The large steel behemoth, a color mix of gray and brown, rolled out of the large chasm it had formed before stopping.

Adrien was behind the Gorilla, who was shielding Adrien protectively along with Nathalie by the limo. Gabriel and Wayne kneeled behind a bench not far away while Marinette had fallen on the ground and sat there out of shock. Then, a whirring sound came form the machine, and a large platform rose up from the machine And on it, was what appeared to be a half-mole, half-man wearing a hard hat, with robotic claw-like hands and a megaphone.

''BEHOLD, THE UNDERMINEEEEERR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So glad you seem to like the beginning of this tale, but don't worry because the best is yet to come! And just to be clear this crossover is also my take on Incredibles 2. Please do leave reviews as well, your feedback is motivational and appreciated. I won't ramble any further, so on with the show!**

 **Chapter 2: A Change In Scenery**

''Oh man, this is bad Tikki.'' Marinette said, while the mole-man thing continued to ramble on through the speaker with typical villain monologue of ''declaring war'' and ''trembling before them''. It was something she would often hear from some of Hawkmoth's Akumas. Speaking of which…

''Whoever that is, who was it that got akumatized this time. I get the feeling it isn't someone from school.'' Marinette said to herself. Tikki, sitting in Marinette's purse rubbed her chin before her eyes widened in surprise. ''It's not.''

''Well that's what I fig-''

''No Marinette, I mean this isn't an akumatized villain.''

Marinette raised an eyebrow, watching as the mole man's platform lowered back into his drill tank. ''How can you tell?''

'Remember, the Akumas are created via the butterfly energy from the Butterfly Miraculous. That energy, even when negative we kwamis can sense. But I sense none of that from this creature and his machine.'' Tikki said. Just then the tank rolled forward, and began plowing it's way to the Eiffel Tower. Bits of brown and green earth were flung onto the air by the grinding of tank treads and the ground shook as if there was Richter scale breaking earthquake. ''Whoever they are, they must be stopped nonetheless!''

Marinette nodded, but then looked over to Adrien. ''What about him?''

''He's with his father and guardians, they'll hold out. But you have to transform now!'' Tikki exclaimed anxiously. Marinette nodded and ran towards some bushes a bit of a distance away. The foliage was just big enough to conceal her. ''Tikki, spots on!'' Within seconds out of the bushes hopped Ladybug. Drawing her yo-yo, she ran towards a building and swung upwards. Before she confronted this new foe, clearly there needed to be some damage control;

Gabriel was relieved to see that Adrien was well shielded by Nathalie and the Gorilla. Seems the saying is true you get what you pay for since they did do a fair job of keeping an eye on the boy. Mostly. With his concern for his son lessened a bit, Gabriel could only look on at this ''Underminer.'' He was perplexed? What was this thing. It obviously wasn't one of his akumas, but perhaps others might think so.

'' _Could someone be using me as a scapegoat?''_

''Gabe, GABE!'' Gabriel turned to see Wayne shaking him, holding his phone. I just called in one of my other bodyguards. He's bringing my personal yacht to the Louvre, but we have to go now!''

Gabriel nodded. ''NATHALIE! Take Adrien and follow me and Wayne, now!'' The Agrestes' assistant nodded and grabbing Adrien by the hand they ran with the Gabriel and Wayne. But then something hit Adrien like a bullet.

Marinette.

''Wait, where's Marinette?!'' Adrien said frantically, looking back and searching for her among the clouds of dust and torn up Earth. ''There's no time. We have to go now!'' Gabriel said. ''No we can't leave her father!'' Adrien said, planting his feet defiantly.

''Adrien Augustus Agreste, you will stop this and come this instant!''

Before he could protest any further Adrien was snatched up by the Gorilla and placed on his shoulder. Gabriel gave a quick nod of approval to his hired muscle before turning and continuing to run with his everyone else in tow, coughing at the dust in the air, almost running into cars and lightposts that were obscured by the brown clouds. Adrien pounded on the Gorilla's muscular shoulders, his eyes glistening slightly.

''Marinette, no please be safe…''

…

If Violet had to make a list of the worst days of her life, this would be numero uno.

There was dead silence as the Parrs sat in the passenger section of the NSA issued van driven by their assigned agent and friend Rick Dicker. The family had just finished being interrogated by the authorities due to their interference with the Underminer. Though their parents might not have told them what the agents said, Violet was smart enough to know it had to do with the collateral damage caused. Sure, the banks were ensured, and yes her dad's powers could definitely cause some extra damage when fighting villains. But giving a grandiose speech about declaring war and a hostile takeover usually didn't leave an impression of a simple heist.

The authorities didn't seem to get this. While her parents were taken for a full interrogation, she and her brothers were taken to a smaller holding cell. They were asked a few questions but it seemed the main questioning was for their parents, which made sense. The only thing they asked Violet and Dash was if their parents forced them to fight, how old they were and whether they knew of any other friends or associate Supers. To that, they only said Frozone as they honestly didn't know any other Super people.

It was part of why growing up had been so lonely for Vi, Aside from the constant moves, Violet tended to be shy by nature, making her own superpowers ironic. Dash had always managed to find other boys to hang out with, even if he missed out on sporting events. But in the 3 years they had lived in Metroville, Violet had only occasionally talked to a few people at school, before finding a best friend in Kari and now possibly a relationship with Tony.

Tony.

'' _Crap, he saw me without my mask!''_ Violet thought to herself as the memory came back to her. While it had been infuriating for her parents to leave her with babysitting duty, in hindsight it was really stupid for her to just take throw off her mask like that. '' _I figured all the civilians had moved away, I guess. Should I tell Mom and Dad?''_

''We're here.'' The voice of Rick Dicker brought Violet back from her thoughts as her family took what few duffel bags they had out of the black van. She saw they were at the motel they had been staying in since their house had been reduced almost completely to ash due to Syndrome. Violet could hardly believe that only a mere two weeks ago her family had almost been murdered, she and her brother fought armored soldiers in on a tropical island and they had stopped an omnicidal robot unleashed by her father's ex stalker fan. Guess that was just life for her them. Or it used to be at least.

''Alright Vi you and Dash take the stuff and Jack-Jack inside. Here's the key.'' Helen said, giving her the thin plastic card. She nodded and headed up the stairs holding her youngest brother. She looked back and saw her parents at the side of the van, still talking to Dicker.

''Vi, the door?'' Her brother said, struggling to hold all the luggage at once. Violet rolled her eyes and slid the keycard in the slot and opened the door. ''Please, those bags aren't too heavy for you.''

''Yes they are, but you just had to take your sweet time.''

Violet flapped down on one of the beds in the room ''Oh come on. Weren't you such a tough guy on the island? Have you gotten weaker in just two weeks?'' Shock flashed on Dash's face before he crossed his arms turned his face from her, ''No. FYI, weaklings don't win second place at their very first track meet.''

''Well, real winners don't have advantages like super speed.'' That's when she felt a pillow hit her face with a soft thud. ''Oh you're gonna pay for that twerp. Just you wait.'' Violet said in a playful tone. Despite the circumstances, Violet had felt closer with her family, even her annoying brother after having fought together as a family. Now it seemed that would be gone too.

She then walked over and picked up Jack Jack, cradling him in his arms. ''Yeah, you're bwrother is a weal meanie. Right Jack-Jack?'' The baby laughed and giggled in response. ''See, even Jack Jack thinks so too.'' ''Whatever.'' Dahs siadi as he rummaged through his own duffel bag.

Just then, her parents walked back into the room, both with solemn expressions on their faces. Something else was obviously wrong. ''Mom, Dad, is everything alright?'' Violet asked.

Bob sighed before speaking ''Well kids, it seems that the government has shut down the NSA, meaning Dicker's heading for retirement.''

''What?!'' The siblings exclaimed in unison. Jack Jack only gave a confused ''Beh?'' as their mother continued. ''Apparently, the incident with Underminer was the final nail in the coffin it seems.''

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was tragically ironic. Almost 3 months ago she wanted to be normal more than anything. Now when she finally liked using her powers, fate had dealt a cruel blow. ''So Dicker lost his job, and other supers are not gonna have government help, because of us?''

Bob rubbed his head, ''Well Vi, to an extent yes like Dicker said they've been gun-''

''Hey, hey.'' Helen interrupted. ''We can talk about this later. Right now, let's focus on dinner. I'm guessing I should order takeout.''

Violet sat down in one of the chairs, putting Jack Jack in his high chair. Her mom began to dial a Chinese place a few blocks away, but any appetite Violet had was diminished by this new news. Not only could her family not help people anymore, but now other people were on the chopping block.

As she pulled out one of her mildly charred magazines and put her headphones in and turned on her music app, she thought one thing to herself.

'' _I hope someone out there is having as bad a day as me.''_

…

Man, was this _not_ a good day for Marinette.

As she continued to swing from building to building, she could see the mass destruction the Underminer's machine caused. Cars and debris were flung in all directions, and she had already had to help several civilians who were mildly injured, be it some scrapes and bruises, minor cuts or even a fractured arm and leg. This was certainly a more aggressive villain she was facing, though for some reason it seemed collateral damage, at least some of it wasn't intentional. Nonetheless, she knew she had to take this villain down, now.

''Alright Underminer., prepare for some bad luck.'' That's when it his her: Where was Cat Noir? Sure he did sometimes show up late when fighting past akumas but she really did need him now. '' _I can't wait for him. He'll show up, he has too.''_ Ladybug looked at the path the driller was taking, and gasped. Just a block from it was her mother, Sabine who's leg was trapped under a chunk of debris. She remembered her mom had taken a stroll to the grocery store to get some ingredients for the bakery, hence why she saw paper bags of flour, milk and eggs as she swung down towards the poor Oriental woman.

Sabine was tugging repeatedly at her leg, but when she looked up and saw Ladybug land in front of her a wave of relief crossed her face. ''Ladybug thank goodness! I need your help, please.''

''It's okay Mo- I mean maam. I'll help you.'' Ladybug then lifted up the large white chunk of concrete, the ground rumbling as the driller was practically right on top of them. She then grabbed Sabine and jumped up and swung onto a roof, the drill missing them by inches.

Sabine panted for a few seconds, more from fear than exhaustion. ''Oh, th- thank y-ou Ladybug. You saved me just in time!'' Ladybug gave a smile, no problem miss it's all in a day's work.''

Before Ladybug could swing off, Sabine stopped her. ''Wait, did you almost call me ''Mom'' back there?''

Marinette's face flashed with worry. ''Uh, no I think you just misheard me. Well I gotta go, bye!'' And with that LAdybug swung off sighing in relief. '' _I gotta be more careful. That was way too close!''_

Ladybug continued swinging till she landed smack on top of the drill. She saw a hatch with a circular handle and twisted it with all he might until it gave way and she opened the hatch. She then dropped down, and then spun her yo yo as she proceeded down the metal corridors. After a minute or two, she came across what looked like a control room filled with pipes, a couple of computer screens and control panels. At one of the panels was Underminer, who turned and took a defensive posture when he saw her. ''Who are you?''

''Name's Ladybug Underminer, and you're tearing up my city!'' She shouted and swung at the mole man who dodged it and lunged at her, swinging his fist which began to bounce forward and back from it's socket. ''Say hello to my Jack hammer!'' Ladybug began to duck and dodge, throwing defensive punches and kicks that the Underminer(painfully) deflected with his other metal hand. Suddenly a hit landed in her gut sending her flying against some pipes with a loud thud. Steam began to burst from them, and Ladybug was on her hands and knees gasping for air.

''Ha! Ya gonna feel that in the morning little lady.'' Underminer said with a menacing chuckle. Ladybug gritted her teeth and saw him approach her. ''Lucky Charm!'' In an instant there was a flash of pink light and a red and black spotted trashcan lid landed in her hands. _What am I supposed to do with this?''_ She thought to herself. Then she looked at the steam coming out of the broken pipes, then Underminer who was right on top of her with raised fists. Just as he began to swing down she jumped up and put the trashcan lid over the leaking steam, angling it so it flew towards underminer how yelled and stumbled back in pain.

'''AAAAAGGGHHH, you brat!'' He yelled. Ladybug then ran over to him, hitting him with an elbow to the chin, an uppercut to his gut, and a well placed low roundhouse kick to his thigh, her shin impacting so hard she could have sworn she heard a _crack._ Just then Underminer having regained his senses swung at her, and she jumped back slightly barely avoiding the blow. She quickly countered with a spinning back kick to his jaw, and she saw his bottom buck teeth crack and shatter, and the villain fell to the floor with a thud.

Panting with exhaustion, Ladybug kneeled down to rest for a bit. But a few seconds later she remembered the drill was moving. She bolted up towards the controls and luckily saw a stop lever and gently but firmly pulled it down and then felt the whirring of metal slow and stop as well as the sound of rushing steam. Then she flopped down on the floor, exhausted and still sore in her midsection. ''Boy, that sure wasn't an Akuma.'' She said to herself. Never before had an Akuma been so tough to handle at close quarters. She turned and saw that Underminer was still unconcious, though she couldn't be sure he'd be that way for long.

''Miraculous Ladybug!'' She said and threw the ladybug trash lid into the air. A blur of ladybugs with a pink aura flew around Underminer wrapping him up in rope. He clearly was too heavy for her even with her enhanced strength, so she would leave him to the authorities. As she retraced her path back to the hatch she came in, she climbed out and gasped.

All the destruction that had been caused by the large metal behemoth still remained. The typical world-healing waved used after every encounter with Hawkmoth's brainwashed lackies had for some reason not worked now. ''I don't understand, how is this possible?'' Just then she heard the beep from her earrings. In a minute or two she would transform back. She quickly swung away from the drill just as several police cars surrounded the inoperative landed in an abandoned alley just as she transformed back. She then leaned back against the wall and sighed, her kwami resting on her shoulder.

''Why Tikki, why didn't it work? All that destruction, it's still there All those people are still hurt-'' Marinette's voice began to crack., but then she felt Tikki press her face against her cheek. ''Don't blame yourself Marinette, you did your best. You did stop the Underminer and prevented any further destruction. You should go easy on yourself.''

Marinette smiled and hugged Tikki closer. ''Thanks Tikki. Though still, something is off about this. I need to talk to Master Fu.''

Tikki nodded. ''You're right. I also feel something peculiar is at play. Plus we should see if he's alright considering his shop isn't far from here.''

A smile of determination came over Marinette's face. ''Well then, let's get to it!'' Tikki got back into Marinette's purse and she raced out the alley and down the street. In her excitement, she missed a black car with tinted windows sitting some distance away, it's driver observing her as she disappeared into the distance.

''Madame, the girl has detransformed and left the area. Should I pursue?''

''No, the drones have collected enough data for now. Return to base.'' A female voice said in a firm yet calm voice. ''Understood.'' The driver said into his communicator and pulled out of his parking space and down the empty street.

….

After a dinner of arguing over whether what they did was right and Dash's personal hygiene being called into question, her parents had gone out for fresh, Jack Jack and Dash were watching TV while Violet was back on the bed listening to her music. She was currently listening to ''Unyielding Lightning'', the theme from one of her favorite animes Solar Force Delta. Violet was quite the anime fan and manga reader. She had all 36 current volumes and was almost finished with Season 2 of the anime adaption. She had never really used it as a way to make friends aside from Kari, even though it was fairly popular among her peers, even some of the cheerleaders and athletes like Tony were into it.

There it was again. Tony. Honestly, Violet felt both nervous and guilty. Nervous because she and Tony still had their date on Friday, and guilty because she had decided to keep it from her parents. Then again, would they still go out Friday? Considering how he ran from her, Violet wondered if he was even interested in her anymore.

Just then, her parents came back into the room, both with smiles on their faces. ''Alright guys get up and get your suits on.'' Bob said.

Violet, not hearing him at first removed her headphones. ''Huh?''

''Get your suits on, there's somewhere we're gonna take you.'' Helen said, slipping Jack-Jack into his red onesie and mask.

''Where are we going, is it another mission?'' Dash asked excitedly, having his suit on in meer seconds. ''Something like that. You'll know the details soon enough.''

Violet felt a bit of excitement wash over her. Could there be a possible hope spot? Could there be a chance of them going Super again? Violet quickly went to the bathroom and put on her supersuit after her mother had put on hers. The family then went downstairs and into a black limo where Frozone sat waiting for them.

''Hey Lucius!'' Dash said, slapping hands with the blue and white hero. Violet waved and he nodded at her in return. ''So Lucius what's going on?''

Frozone chuckled. ''You'll see Speedo.'' The limo then drove for some time, until final they reached a large building with blue lights and windows, and logos saying DevTech. ''Woah.'' Dash said marveling at the sight, even Jack Jack cooed at what they were seeing. Even Violet thought it was pretty impressive. The driver then opened their door and as they got out handed them their security passes before they another man approached them. ''Hello Timothy Williams. Mr Deavor will see you now.'' He then lead them to an elevator which went up several floors and then down a corridor to a large door, which opened to a large room with a spiraling stair way and a couch area with screens.

''I love superheroes!'' a voice said. They all turned and saw a man with neat brown hair, angular features and a blue suit and tie come down the stairs. ''The costumes! The powers! The mythic struggle!'' He then walked over to the adult heroes shaking their hand and introducing himself as Winston Deavor, proceeding to sing their own theme songs with them as he did so. ''Wait, Dad and Lucius had their own theme songs?'' Dash asked, clearly perplexed while Violet shrugged. That's when Winston turned to them. ''Hey the kids of and Elastigirl, Jack-Jack, Violet and Dash. Great to meet ya!'' He said shaking their hands, and bopping Jack Jack on the nose. ''What would your hero names be?''

''Ooh! I'm Speedo!'' Dash said getting into another one of his trademark flexing poses.

Winston chuckled. ''Well hello Speedo. And you?'' He said looking at Violet. ''Um well, I'm...'' It hit her then. From what that guard said on the island. ''I'm Miss Disappear.''

''Well glad to see you've appeared, all of you. Have a seat, please.'' He said directing them to the couch. They all sat down, and then they heard a door open. They looked and saw a woman in messy hair and light brown shirt and black pants stumble into the room. ''Sorry I'm late.'' She said. Winston stepped up to the woman, her leaning onto him. ''This is my sister Evelyn, Evelyn Deavor.'' ''Hi everyone.'' Evelyn said taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Winston then went on to explain how collateral damage is the main reason for the public turning against heroes, and how they needed to show how superheroes were needed once more. Violet and Dash chuckled when it was explained that Dad was...sloppy with his hero work but Mom left less collateral damage, and thus was chosen to be at the forefront of the movement to bring back Supers.

''Wow Mom, that's great!'' Violet said. ''That's right, girl power!'' Evelyn said, causing all 3 women to laugh. ''Oh but there is one more thing.'' Winston said walking over to Violet. ''What do you mean Mr Deavor?''

''Dear, call me Win. Anyway, you see this movement isn't simply limited to the States. It also involves in other countries that didn't ban their superheroes. And guess what? France is one of them.'' Violet nodded, not sure where this was going. ''So what are you saying Win?'' Dash asked.

''I'm saying, how would you like to go to Paris?''


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys! So sorry for the late update. But between getting prepped for college and financial aid, applying for jobs and going to interviews, as well as having to print out resumes and student loan paperwork at the library(our printer ain't working) with minimal gas for the car I have been BUSY. BUT, I still make time for my fans and thus give you a new installment of this series!**

 **BTW, just to be clear I'm doing my best to keep this up with recent canon. The most recent Akuma is still Trouble Maker, but I will work in Reverser when I can.**

 **Chapter 3: Big Changes, All Around**

"How could you?"

Gabriel perked up at hearing his son speak. Once they had been on the yacht, Adrien had grown quiet despite his earlier protests. But within the underbelly of Wayne's yacht the young Agreste had now broken his silence.

"Adrien..."

"How father?!" Adrien stood up, his voice rising. ''She was my friend! And you just left her behind with a supervillain on the lose?!''

''Adrien Augustus Agreste you will watch your tone this instant!'' Gabriel said in his own raised voice. Adrien flinched a bit but still stared back defiantly. ''As for your friend, it was unfortunate to leave her behind, but your safety was the top priority. Speaking of which…''

Adrien raised an eyebrow at his father's last sentence, followed by an immediate feeling of dread building in his stomach.

''You'll be leaving France indefinitely soon.''

Adrien felt everything slow down as the words left his father's mouth. His own became dry, and he could barely stammer out his response. ''W-what, why?!''

''These akuma attacks have become more and more frequent.'' Gabriel began, turning away from his son as he spoke, ''and not only that but they have literally hit close to home. Between Zombizu, Simon Says, and especially the Collector to name but a few, there have been too many times that you have been caught in the crossfire. Thus for your own safety you will be staying in America with one of my oldest and most trusted colleagues.''

''But what about you? You've also been affected by these Akuma attacks?! You _were_ the Collector! And Ladybug and Cat Noir will-''

''Precisely!'' Gabriel said turning so sharply that Adrien could feel the vibration of air. ''That incident alone shows that these akumas are far too unpredictable, and forget about Ladybug and Cat Noir. They have barely defeated these villains only by the skin of their teeth. I may be grateful to them for their past service, but they are ultimately just children trying to do the job of adults.''

Adrien felt a small flare of anger at the jab towards his alter ego. Sure he and Ladybug may not be the most mature and were just teenagers, but they still had done alot more for the city than many adults had. They knew a thing or two about sacrifice and responsibility.

''But what about my friends?! Nino , Alya, Marinette, everyone, even Chloe!'' Adrien was surprised that he would miss the mean blonde. Just went to show how much he didn't like the idea of moving. ''I can't just leave him behind! You're gonna keep me from having friends for years, locked up in your stupid mansion, barely spending time with me your own son, now you're gonna ship me off to another country?! If you're this cruel, no wonder Mom le-''

 _WHAP!_

Adrien's right hand instantly went to its corresponding cheek as his father's hand struck, producing a loud sound that seemed to cause nearby birds to disperse. Adrien saw that his father had a look on his face that was solemn, but also angry and even hurt. ''Adrien, you _will not_ ever speak to me like this again. Ever since you've attended public school you've acted in a way very unbefitting an Agreste. Perhaps being away from those unruly juveniles will improve your matters.'' Gabriel then stood up and began to walk out the door. ''Once things have settled down, you leave Monday of next week.'' And once the door shut, the tears came.

Plagg, who had still been hiding in one of the cases, flew out and over to his host. ''Adrien, buddy. I'm so sorry…''

Adrien sniffed, sitting up from the white bed. ''It's okay Plagg. There wasn't anything you can do.''

Plagg shrugged. ''I guess you're right. But on the bright side, he did say indefinitely. That means you could still come back one day when Hawkmoth's defeated!''

''But who's gonna help Ladybug defeat Hawkmoth if we're gone?''

''Oh right. Well I hope they have Camembert in America.''

Adrien rolled his bloodshot eyes and laughed. ''Plagg, you're always thinking with your stomach. Well whatever happens, hopefully Master Fu can help Ladybug manage without us.''

… **.**

 _Knock, Knock!_

Marinette knocked twice on the wooden door to Master Fu's shop. As she had hoped, his area wasn't affected by the Underminer's attack much, aside from some cars rumbled out of place and some spilled garbage can and a few wailing car alarms. The pain in her abdomen had subsided, but Marinette still felt like it was bruised.

''Just a second.'' Came a voice from inside, followed by the door opening to a small Chinese man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He greeted her with a smile which she returned. ''Hello Marinette.''

''Hello Master. Are you ok?''

''I'm fine. Though I sense the recent attack is troubling you. Please come in. '' Marinette complied and walked into the studio and sat on one of the floor pillows. Tikki immediately began chasing after Wayzz, the two kwamis becoming a blur of red and green. Master Fu then sat down on a pillow opposite her. ''Well, today's villain was certainly no akuma.''

''You can say that again.'' Marinette said, still rubbing her stomach. Master Fu noticed, raising an eyebrow. ''Were you injured?''

''You could say that.'' Marinette answered. She could practically feel the swelling from where the Underminer hit her. The magical fabric of her Ladybug suit was very durable, as in all her battles it had never really taken any damage. It was waterproof and fireproof, but it sure wasn't armor.

Master Fu nodded and then stood up walking to his storage room, motioning for Marinette to follow. She did and he reached onto a shelf and handed her jar of yellow orange herbs. ''This is Calendula. It is good for soothing bruising of the body. Apply to a few tablespoons of water to create a paste of fair consistency and leave it on for about 5 minutes, twice a day.''

''Thanks Master.'' Marinette said putting the jar in her purse. ''Now about the Underminer, I'm trying to figure out where he came from. And why he did what he did?''

The two walked back to their pillows and sat down. Master Fu began to rub his chin thoughtfully. ''Marinette, you know that the Miraculous are not the only source of superhuman abilities in this world.'' Marinette looked perplexed, but listened as Fu continued.

Fu pulled out some folded newspaper clippings and gave them to her. One column showed a woman with blue hair and a green and blue neon costume carrying soot-covered children through some kind of portal. Another showed several individuals in red costumes and black masks. A bulky but muscular man, a curvaceous woman, a baby, a blonde boy and skinny dark-haired girl being led into an arrest van by police officers.

''Who are these people?'' Marinette asked handing the photos back.

''Well first off Marinette, you can see that the citizens of Paris are very greatful for the efforts of you and Cat Noir. However in other places, superheroes were not appreciated for too long. Due to resulting collateral damage from their heroics the American public pressured their politicians to ban them.''

Marinette shook her head sadly. She was familiar with the story, having had it talked about in school before. Unlike Americans many other countries didn't agree with America's ban on supers, fortunately. Though there were some that unfortunately did.

''I know, Master. It's sad to think that there are those who use their unique abilities for good, yet people are so ungreatful.''

''That may be so Marinette, but remember that there are always two sides to every story. There have been heroes who've cause severe collateral damage in their actions. You may have your Ladybug Wave, but others are not so lucky.''

That reminded Marinette of what was troubling her before. ''Master, my Lucky Charm wave couldn't fix the damage from the attack. Why?''

Master Fu raised his fist to his chin, ''There are limits to the special powers of the Miraculous. As I said before, there is balance in the world that cannot be compromised. The wave can repair damage by other Miraculous entities such as akumas, because it is balancing out the negative magic that has been unleashed. That is what was implied during my training at the temple.''

'' _It makes sense.''_ Marinette thought. Though she wished there was something to balance all the innocent people's injuries and trauma. She turned back to the newspaper.

''So this Underminer originally fought one of these heroes?''

''Yes. Specifically this family of superheroes.'' Fu said pointing to the picture. ''There is Mr Incredible and Elastigirl the parents. Then there are the children.''

Marinette focused on the girl. She had dark hair like hers, pale skin and rather slender. ''That girl seems alot like me.''

Master Fu nodded. ''Marinette, you have wielded the Ladybug Miraculous for close to a year and have done very well. But what happened today is now a clear sign that you and Cat Noir are about to enter a larger world. And thus you must be ready.''

Marinette stood up, curling her hands into determined fists. ''Don't worry Master Fu. I'll train harder, and be ready next time! And I still have those transformation macaroons.''

Master Fu smiled. ''I know you will Marinette. I've seen on the news that your kickboxing lessons have helped you as Ladybug.'' For the past two months Marinette had decided to refine her knowledge of martial arts to help fighting Akumas hand to hand. Luckily, there were Muay Thai lessons held at the local gym. She convinced her parents to sign her up not just because of the fair price but also that with all the Akuma activity it would be good to know how to defend herself.

''Goodbye Master.'' Marinette said, bowing and walking out of the door as Master Fu bowed back. Marinette then quickly returned to her parents bakery and home. Once inside, she saw that aside from some spilled desserts and a bit of broken china the establishment was well intact. Still, Marinette got a chill up her spine. There was always something so...unsettling about Akuma villains literally hitting close to home. Or in the case of Evillustrator and Puppeteer, hitting home itself.

Just then, Sabine walked into the room carrying a broom and dustpan. Seeing her daughter, she dropped both and ran over to hug her. ''Oh Marinette! Sweetheart are you alright?''

''It's okay I'm not hurt mom. I'm okay. Do you need me to help you with this?'' She asked, gesturing to the mess in the bakery.

''No it's alright dear. I can handle this. I tidied up what little damage there was upstairs before you got in. Your father is out trying to help the injured. Though you won't believe this, Ladybug saved me from the Underminer!''

''Really?'' Marinette said, doing her best to act surprised.

''Yes! I was walking back with the supplies when that giant drill came up through the ground. The shaking caused some debris to fall and it slid onto my leg but Ladybug got it off and pulled me out of the way before I was crushed! She really is a hero.''

Marinette smiled as she headed upstairs. ''She sure is. I'm gonna call my friends and make sure they're okay.'' She headed up to her room, and found that a few things were knocked over but otherwise everything was normal. She flopped onto her bed and sighed. ''Boy Tikki, it's been a long day already. Now things are just more complicated.''

The small kwami exited her owner's purse and rested on her shoulder. ''Marinette, don't feel discouraged. You still managed to stop the Underminer and having other heroes around will be very helpful dealing with Hawkmoth and his akumas.''

Marinette couldn't argue with that point. Sometimes even the combined might of her and Cat Noir could barely overcome the akuma of the week. And it was especially bad whenever Cat Noir was somehow possessed by some of the villains. It seemed like one day she wouldn't be able to count on him. Speaking of which…

''And how could Cat Noir not show up in the face of such a major threat? I really could have used his help.''

''I don't know Marinette. Maybe his civilian self got stuck somewhere. I'm sure he's fine. But like Master Fu said, there's still a bigger world of heroes out there.''

Marinette sat up, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. ''I have heard some things in the news about vigilantes at night here in Paris. Perhaps I could meet some of them then.''

''That's a great idea Marinette.!'' Tikki said.

''But first thing's first, I should see how my friends are doing.'' Marinette said, getting out her phone and beginning to dial her classmates.

'' _I sure hope Adrien is okay…''_

…

Violet looked out at the sky from her seat on the DevTech industries private jet. The sky was a reddish blue, joined by a dimming sun and the white misty puffs of cloud that dotted it all. The look of the approaching evening was beautiful, and Violet hoped it would be the same in Paris. Being in French class, she was fluent in the language and knowledgeable of the culture and deep down always wanted to visit France. She just thought it would have hopefully been under more romantic circumstances as opposed to hero work.

Just then, an tan-skinned female attendant walked up to her seat. ''Ms Violet, we'll be landing shortly at the DevTech private airport.''

''Thanks for the heads up, I'll let Dash know.'' Violet said with a smile, before getting up to find her younger brother. Walking to another section of the plane, she saw the blonde 10 year old- clicking away at his Playstation Portable, with various cases of sports and other assorted games lying about the table by the seat.

''Hey Dash, we'll be landing soon.'' Violet told her brother. He barely looked at her, clearly obsessed with the games he requested from Winston for the trip. Violet, with a subtle movement of her left hand created a purple energy orb around the device, levitating it into the air to her brother's dismay.

''Awww, c'mon Vi! It was the 3rd quarter, and my player almost scored the goal.''

''Too bad. We're about to land soon, so be ready. Remember, Mom and Dad said that I'm in charge.''

''Fine.'' Dash said with a pout sitting back into his seat while Violet sat opposite him. Eventually, the voice of the pilot came over the loudspeaker telling them to buckle up for landing. The two did as they were told, and seconds later felt the plane touchdown on the runaway and begin slowing down from descent. The two then head to the exit door where the attendant from before and another blonde female carried their bags down with them. Violet, seeing how the blond one was struggling with Dash's bag, created a force field and levitated it, continuing down to the limousine that awaited them. After everything was loaded, they began the drive through downtown Paris, and Violet was taking in the sights. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre. It was all breathtaking. But then the limousine came to a sudden stop.

''Hey driver, what's going on?'' Dash asked.

''Sorry Mr Dash, it seems there is a bit of a jam at the moment. Appears to be construction or roadwork of sorts.'' The driver said with a moderate English accent. He was a man in his late 50's, balding, pale skinned and slender but still with a professional yet not indifferent demeanor. As he kept looking around, his eyes widened a bit. ''Ohh my, seems there was more than just construction going on here.''

Violet was puzzled. ''We'll go check it out and come back. C'mon Dash.'' Both of them were wearing their hero suits and masks since this was a mission of course. The driver nodded and the two young Supers walked to the front to see the commotion. They saw various men in construction uniforms, police officers, firemen and a couple of paramedics. Some civilians stood nearby behind the streets that were blocked off with police tape. Some began to look over at the two. ''Regardez, les super-héros!(Look, Superheroes). The people began waving over to the two and yelling loudly. Dash ran up to them, exchanging some words before running back to Violet. ''Seems the people like us here Vi. Though I can't understand a word they are saying.''

Violet chuckled. Of course Dash didn't know a lick of French aside from ''bonjour'' a few choice words from their dad's talks about his archnemesis Bomb Voyage. Luckily she was in _honors_ French class. She walked over to the crowd, waving and smiling. ''Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Disappear. Moi et Speedo sommes là pour vous aider. Qu'est-il arrivé?(''Hi, I'm Miss Disappear. Me and Speedo are here to help. What happened?'')

One of the people, a young girl with pink hair and a skateboard helmet pointed down a street. ''That happened.'' She answered in English. Dash and Violet looked down the street and gasped. There, surrounded by police vehicles and personnel was the Underminer's driller. The two then began looking around at the chunks of debris being cleaned up, the damaged windows and broken glass that littered parts of the sidewalk.

''The Underminer guy got here?'' Dash said in shock. ''Man he really did a number on the place.''

''That I agree with.'' Violet said. That's when she pulled out her smartphone and when to Chrome. Typing in ''underminer attack paris'' yielded her millions of search results. She clicked on a Youtube link and then it went to fullscreen mode. A woman appeared on screen with purple hair, white pants and a long blue shirt. '' I'm Nadia Shamack reporting to you on another attack on Paris. Just less than three hours ago, a mole-man in a large drill called the Underminer declared war on the surface and proceeded to cause havoc and destruction throughout Paris. Though luckily he is in police custody now thanks to the intervention of Ladybug.''

''Ladybug? Does that name sound familiar, Dash?'' Violet remembered that they were here to gain more support for the movement to bring back Supers, and France was a country that took it easier on superpowered individuals.. Winston had listed some during being lectured on the pan and this Ladybug seemed familiar.

''And I can't believe the Underminer was caught by her, but not Dad.''

''Maybe she's stronger than he is.'' Dash said with a chuckle. Violet laughed herself. There was no way anyone like this could beat her father. He was one of the strongest remaining supers, at least for now anyways.

Just then, Violet saw something out of the corner of her eye. With it being early night, it was dark out but the figure was somewhat illuminated in the street lamp. The figure was wearing a full metal mask and then after looking for a few seconds there way went quickly down a dirt road.

''Shit!'' Violet thought. ''I could be another lead. She turned to her brother. ''Stay in the car or limo, don't leave unless I told you so.'' Before he could protest, Violet raced down the street, the hunt was on for fleeing individual. Though the thing was, he had no intention of being the prey...


End file.
